


Autoeroticanthropomorphism

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2011 [1]
Category: America's Next Top Model RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Comedy, Crack, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the last judging, for this cycle of ANTM, the judges went through all of Brittani's and Molly's photos. When they stopped on this one, Mr. Jay said, "Molly, you're just like, 'Okay, shoot me in this hat.'" And for some inexplicable reason, <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://fireseraph.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fireseraph.livejournal.com/">fireseraph</a> and I found this hilarious and thus came fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autoeroticanthropomorphism

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.

Molly looked amazing in the hat. She had been griping all day about her weave, but the hat couldn’t understand why. It was warm and cozy and . . . _oh!_ on top of Molly’s head. Yes, that was the spot . . .

Molly’s walking jostled the hat, but the bumps of the weave were hitting the hat in all the right places. But just as the heat inside the hat reached its zenith, the hat was removed from Molly’s head. The hat could only deal with the shock as cold air filled the space Molly’s head once occupied.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/moit_fics/pic/00003w9q/)


End file.
